Cute Funny Story!
by MeaganOneDirection
Summary: I wrote this story a while ago and just found it, I love it! It's about Sonic and Amy getting lost in the mushroom kingdom, while Princess Peach deals with Bowser and his kids. I don't usually write about video games, but I love this story I wrote!


"Well Bowser, you're always kidnapping me, but your kids are just so cute!" Princess Peach said to the big ugly monster.  
"Hmm, stupid fools." said Bowser. Then he left to go beat up his eight children. The princess heard a rustling noise outside. She looked.  
"Princess!" someone whispered. Peach looked out the window.  
"Amy Rose the Hedgehog?! What are you doing outside Bowser's castle?!" she asked the small pink hedgehog.  
"Well, Sonic and I randomly appeared here like a minute ago!" Amy whispered.  
"Really? Where is he then?" asked Peach.  
"What? Oh boy, he probably went searching around!" whispered Amy.  
"But he could get himself killed!" said Peach. Just then, he came back.  
"SON-" started Amy, but he put his hand over her mouth.  
"Be quiet! They'll hear us!" he whispered. Amy nodded.  
"Princess!" shouted a child's voice.  
"That's Jr! What the heck does he want?! Guys, stay here and be quiet." said Peach. Sonic and Amy nodded.

"Peachy! Kind Dad gave us a beating because you like us!" said Jr.  
"Well, it's not my fault, you're just so cute!" she said. Jr smirked deviously.  
"Thank you!...Don't tell King Dad I said that! He'll KILL me!" Jr told her, then left.  
"Him killing his 5 year old son...that I can believe!" said Peach to herself. She looked outside, Sonic and Amy were still there.  
"What are you guys doing?!" she asked.  
"Kissing..." said Amy. Peach rolled her eyes.  
"You guys gotta leave before someone finds you!" she told them.  
"Yeah, but we don't know where the heck we are!" said Sonic. Amy nodded.  
"We don't have a clue where your kingdom is from here!" she said.  
"Hmm...it's 8 worlds away, Mario is passing through all 8 to come save me!" said Peach.  
"Well we can't just pass through 8 worlds of levels just to get outta here!" said Amy.  
"Besides, those worlds are formatted for Mario only. We'd never make it out alive." added Sonic.  
"Okay, you two wait here, and when Mario comes to rescue me, we'll find a way to get you home." said Peach. They nodded.

The ground started to shake.  
"What the heck?!" shouted Peach.  
"Is Mario here already?!" asked Amy.  
"No, it's either Bowser's mad or Jr is crying..." said Peach. Sonic and Amy both fell to the ground.  
"Well, this is an awkward position..." said Sonic. He fell flat on top of Amy, who was just staring at him.  
"Oh would you two just get up!" shouted Peach.  
"MOMMY!" two children screamed.  
"My babies!" shouted Peach.  
"Babies?" asked Amy.  
"Mine and Mario's seven year old twins, Ben and Liana!" said Peach.  
"We can save 'em!" said Sonic.  
"Yeah! How hard can Bowser be? I got a hammer and Sonic got him the speed shoes!" said Amy.  
"Come on Ames let's go!" said Sonic. And they went to fight Bowser.  
"Wait! You've never fought Bowser before! Come back guys!" Peach shouted, but they were gone.

"Ben! Liana! Come in the cage with Mama!" Peach said to them.  
"Are we gonna start with the Mama thing again, Mom?" asked Ben.  
"Yeah that was over like, five years ago." agreed Liana.  
"I'm just happy you're okay, my babies!" she said, and she smushed them with love.  
"You pathetic excuse for a monster! You call that fighting? I call it being a LOSER!" Sonic shouted at Bowser.  
"Yes, I agree! You sir are not the Koopa King, you are the LOSER King!" Amy shouted at Bowser.  
"Guess they killed Bowser." said Peach.  
"HEY! You think you could just waltz in here and KILL our daddy?!" asked Jr. He was surrounded by his seven older siblings, Larry, Iggy, Roy, Morton, Lemmy, Wendy, and Ludwig.  
"We didn't kill him, we just beat him up, like Mario always does." said Sonic.  
"Well, we gonna beat you up, man." said Jr.  
"Ha! You eight lunatics will be easier to beat than your dad!" said Amy. The eight children charged at Sonic and Amy, with great speed and power. Just when the hedgehogs were about to win, Bowser came back, but this time, he was HUGE.  
He lifted his huge foot...

"Guys! Wake up!" shouted Peach.  
"WHA!" they both screamed.  
"Bowser stepped on you guys! I though you were dead!" Peach said, relieved that they were alive. They looked around the cage. It was really big and had a flat screen TV, two couches, a mini fridge, a mirror, and a gaming system.  
"Wow! Bowser treats you well when he kidnaps you, Peach!" said Amy.  
"I know! He knows what I like." said Peach proudly. They all talked, Peach and her kids were taking one couch, and the hedgehogs the other.

Peach, Ben, and Liana were watching the television.  
"Guys! Look your favorite show is on!" said Peach. None of them replied. In fact, neither of them were even watching the television!  
"What are you looking at?" asked Peach sternly.  
"Our new favorite show." said Liana. Peach looked in the direction they were looking at, and made an awkward face at her children. They were watching Sonic and Amy cuddling.  
"They've been like that for 10 minutes!" said Ben.  
"You've been watching them for 10 minutes?! I know they're adorable, but it's rude!" Peach told them, her face red like Mario's mushroom.  
"Peach, what are you so mad about?!" asked Amy.  
"What do you mean? You don't even have a clue what my kids were doing?!" asked Peach.  
"No...should we?" asked Sonic.  
"Umm, no. It's nothing. Come on everyone bed time!" said Peach quickly.

They were awoken by a loud growl.  
"That was Bowser! Mario's arrived!" said Peach happily.  
"Yay! Yay! Daddy!" said Ben and Liana.  
"Sonic! Amy! Did you hear?! Wait-they're not here!" said Peach.  
"Ah, I guess they've escaped." said Liana.  
"Why couldn't we go with them?!" asked Ben.  
"They probably left while we were asleep. But if we weren't asleep, we so would've went with them!" said Liana.  
"You'd rather leave than stay here with Mommy?" asked Peach.  
"Yes! Anything to get outta here!" said Ben.  
"Peach! Ben! Liana!" shouted Mario. He ran to the cage and freed them.  
"Thank you Mario!" said Peach. She kissed his cheek. Ben and Liana hugged their dad. The family started to leave.  
"Wait!" shouted Jr.  
"I gotta fight you too now?" asked Mario.  
"Look, Mama Peach, no one in this stupid family understands me!" Jr shouted.  
"Mama?!" asked Peach.  
"Yes! You are my mama! And evil Mario is always stealing you away!" he explained.  
"I'm evil?" asked Mario.  
"Poor thing, he grew up without a mother and now he is just a spoiled brat..." said Peach to herself in a low voice that was impossible to hear over Jr's crying.  
"But, why do you think I'm your mother?!" asked Peach.  
"King Dad told me you are my mommy!" Jr cried.  
"But Jr, I'm NOT your mother!" said Peach.  
"Fine, but I'm not believing that unless King Dad says so. And I'm definitely KILLING Mario next time!" Jr exclaimed, then the 5 year old left.

"So he kidnaps me because he thinks I'm his mom..." said Peach.  
"Yes, and he thinks I'M evil! How did that lug raise this kid?!" asked Mario.  
"I don't know, but he certainly didn't raise him right." said Peach. There was a knock at the door. Jr stood there, smirking. He was going to kidnap Peach yet again.  
"What the heck do you want Bowser Jr? If it's Peach don't even think about it because I can beat you up again you know." said Mario.  
"GIVE me a cookie." said Jr.  
"Really? A cookie?" asked Mario.  
"Yes. Daddy says cookies aren't available...everyday!" said Jr.  
"Okay, here, take a cookie." said Peach, handing him one. Jr punched out Mario and left, so happy about his cookie that he completely forgot to kidnap Peach.

"Hey Jr!" said Larry.  
"What do you want?" asked Jr.  
"I want that cookie." said Larry.  
"Not if I get it first!" said Lemmy.  
"Excuse me, it's mine!" said Wendy.  
"Not if I have anything to say about it!" said Roy.  
"Gimme! It's mine!" said Morton.  
"I deserve it!" said Ludwig.  
"It's all MINE!" said Iggy. They all continued arguing over the cookie.  
"What are you brats fighting about?!" boomed Bowser. All 7 koopalings stepped back, leaving Jr holding the cookie.  
"Where'd you get that son?! Did you find my secret cookie jar?!" asked Bowser.  
"What? Secret cookie jar?" asked Jr.  
"Spoke too soon..." said Bowser.  
"Looks like I travelled 8 worlds for nothing." said Jr. Then he covered his mouth.  
"You went to the Mushroom Kingdom?!" asked Bowser angrily  
"Spoke too soon..." said Jr.  
"So Mario gave you the cookie?!" asked Bowser.  
"NO." said Jr. "Peach did."  
"Princess Peach?! Why didn't you just kidnap her like usual you ninny?!" asked his father.  
"Uhh...isn't she my mama?" asked Jr, trying to change the subject.  
"NO, I lied. She's not. Now you get outta here!" Bowser shouted, and they all obeyed.

"JR! What do you want?!" asked Mario.  
"I wanna apologize. Peachy isn't my mama...sorry for continuously kidnapping her..." Jr lied.  
"Aww that's sweet! I accept Jr!" said Peach. "Yes! Now that I tricked Peach, I can please daddy too." thought Jr. He grabbed Peach and ran back to Bowser's Castle. "And I get kidnapped yet again..." thought Peach, as Mario chased Jr.

"King Dad! Here's Princess!" sang Jr.  
"Yes! You're getting a better social rank, Jr." said Bowser. He took her and brought her to her luxury cage. She heard rustling.  
"HAHA! Looks like I'm eating roasted hedgehogs tonight!" shouted Bowser.  
"King Dad! Look out!" shouted Jr. Then there was a loud crashing noise. Sonic came into the room, holding Amy.  
"What did you do to Bowser?!" asked Peach.  
"I knocked him over." answered Sonic. They went over and got Peach out of the cage, then they brought her home.  
"Thanks guys! Why were you at the castle anyway?" asked Peach.  
"We were going for a run. We still can't find a way to get home." said Amy.  
"Ooh! Well we can help! Mario!" Peach called. Mario came running in.  
"Peach! You're here! Wow, I was still on world 1! That was fast." said Mario.  
"Yeah, Sonic and Amy brought me home. We should really help them find a way to their home." said Peach.  
"Maybe we could try that weird lookin' thing..." said Amy, showing them a weird looking portal thing.  
"Looks good to me! Bye peeps! Peace out!" said Sonic. He picked up Amy and then ran into the portal.  
"What?! They don't even know where it goes!" said Peach.  
"Ah well, that's teenagers. Let's hope they never get home, I like my games WAY better!" said Mario. Peach laughed, and they went inside.


End file.
